


They Have Been and Always Shall Be

by nerdytardis



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Old Friends, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdytardis/pseuds/nerdytardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock Prime remembers his past life and the people he left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Have Been and Always Shall Be

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the idea for this fic bouncing around in my head for ages, and I thought it was about time I actually wrote it.
> 
> The title is based on Spock's famous quote from Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. 
> 
> This is unbetaed so all mistakes are mine (I apologize in advance).  
> I hope you enjoy!

The dry heat surrounded Ambassador Spock as he made his way up the path.  When he reached the top, he paused momentarily to appreciate the view. 

He had been one of the many scientists and leaders to pick this planet as New Vulcan, so he had already surveyed almost every major land feature.  That didn’t stop him from enjoying the scenic expanse before him. 

It was one of his favorite spots on the planet, a plateau overlooking a wide canyon with multicolored stripes of minerals that shimmered in the bright sun.  Since he was one of the higher ranking officials in the new government, there wasn’t much resistance to his proposal of constructing his home there. 

Spock turned and stepped onto his patio, noticing that his garden could use some watering.  Picking up his watering can from a nearby bench, he filled it and began systematically watering each pot.  As he made his way around the garden, he became aware of someone else standing nearby. 

“Hello,” He said as he turned around to look at the newcomer, “Can I help you?”

The young Vulcan standing at the edge of the garden was one Spock recognized from a recent lecture he gave at the Vulcan Academy.

“Yes, Commander-“

“Ambassador, please,” Spock interjected.  The other Vulcan nodded his head in recognition. 

“Ambassador, my name is Senak, and I wanted to talk to you about the events that transpired in the universe you came from originally,” He looked down at Spock’s watering can and said, “If you are already occupied, we can make time to meet later,” He turned to go, but Spock stepped forward to stop him. 

“It’s all right,” Spock gestured towards the door, “If you want to talk we can go inside,” Senak nodded his gratitude and stepped into the house. 

The small building was furnished simply, with a relic saved from the original Vulcan hung prominently on a wall by the window.  Spock placed his watering can by the door, then stepped over to the small replicator and asked for a glass of cold water. 

“In my old age I seem to be losing my tolerance for the heat,” Spock commented, picking up the glass.  As he sipped his drink, Senak gave him a look and replied,

“A lessened ability to cope with intense temperature should not be a surprise to a Vulcan in his late 160s, as you are,” 

Spock raised an eyebrow at this comment, but refrained from making a remark on how many cultures find it insulting to mention the age of another.  He inwardly smiled at the thought of how this young Vulcan would respond to that. 

Brushing away the thought, he gestured towards the chairs surrounding his desk, “We can sit here if you would like,” As they settled into the seats, Senak pulled a padd from his bag and powered it up. 

“May I ask why you are so interested in the universe I came from?” Spock leaned back in his seat and took another sip of water.

“I’m conducting a study on parallel universes, and the effects they have on each other,” Senak said.  Spock nodded, and replied,

“Well then you may be interested to hear that this is not the first time I have jumped dimensions,” Senak leaned forward, interested greatly by this new piece of information. 

“I was unaware of this,” He said and began writing quickly on his padd. 

“Since I come from a different timeline, all of my experiences are unknown to scholars.  So I started creating an extensive timeline,” Spock pulled up the document on his computer terminal and turned the screen so that Senak could see.  “Although, I will not be able to catalogue everything, since I did technically travel here from the future,”

Senak glanced up thoughtfully from his work, “It is only logical.  I went to a Department of Temporal Investigations seminar recently, and they spoke at length about temporal disturbances of that nature,”

Spock nodded and leaned back in his chair again, as the other Vulcan began scrolling though the information he had already recorded.  “I’ve been trying to remember as much as I can from my early years at Starfleet,” he said, “but that was over a hundred years ago now-”

Senak started to make another comment on the norms of older Vulcans, but after Spock raised his eyebrow, he closed his mouth and continued quietly reading. 

As Senak scrolled through the pages of text, he eventually came to a photo.  When he studied it further, he noticed the picture seemed to be broken up, and it was hard to make out who the subjects where. 

“Where is this image from?  It looks like it has been damaged,” Senak asked, turning to Spock.  A look crossed his face that the younger Vulcan could not decipher. 

“That is one of the few things I was able to save from the ship I took through the black hole,” Spock paused, his eyes tracking around his sparsely decorated room, “it is one of my most prized possessions,”

For the first time since they stepped into the house, Spock became very still, his eyes becoming almost glazed over in thought. 

Taking another look at the image, Senak tried to actually see who it was a photo of.  The pixel tearing and decay made it difficult, but he was able to make out a crew standing on a federation bridge. 

A much younger looking Spock was standing behind the captain, seated in his chair.  There was an older man standing next to them, along with a nurse and two women wearing engineering red.  In front were some more young men, sitting around the navigation panel. 

It was obviously not an official bridge crew portrait.  They looked happy, and were smiling and standing comfortably together, not posing. 

Senak looked up at Spock again, who seemed to pull himself out of his thoughts and looked back at him. 

“Who are these officers?” Senak asked hesitantly, not sure how the other man would respond.   

“I have not been able to write that part of the text yet,” Spock responded, “the photo was taken at the end my five-year mission.  It has been many years, for me, since then,”

He seemed to yet again become momentarily lost in thought, remembering years past.  Senak could sense that the older man was talking about a time very important to him. 

“The crew of that ship-” After another pause, as if trying to decide exactly how to describe them, Spock finally answered simply,

 

“They were my friends,”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I know it would be kind of impossible to recover anything from the Jellyfish ship, but that's really the only place the photo could come from.  
> Also, fun fact, the vulcan name Senak means "one who has a sharp eye". 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
